Reunions Unification
by ShadoweGoddess
Summary: Admissions given, truths revealed. Now its time to grow together and separately. There is yet hope. Do tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting, his mood was darker than the night soon to come. He'd seen Yankumi with Shinohara. It was the week after graduation, and he was leaving in just another week. Yankumi knew his feelings. He'd confessed the day he had graduated, she hadn't reacted. Not that he'd seen at least, he'd been avoiding her and her family.

He should have known... She wasn't as dense as she appeared, he was betting that she'd known how he felt and come to terms with it long before he'd even known whathe felt let alone come to terms with it. With a sigh he flopped back against the grassy hillside, the river glinting in the fading light. Soft footsteps caused him to look up, standing next to him was none other than Yankumi. Quirking an eyebrow on an otherwise expressionless face, he watched as she gracefully fell to the ground next to him.

Looking back to the river, yet keeping an eye on her out of the corner of his eye. He watched her hesitantly reach for his hand. Once grasping the courage she needed, she held onto his hand tight, as if afraid he would disappear into the rapidly approaching dusk.

"What do you want Yankumi?"

"Shin..." She chewed on her lip for a moment, she knew what she wanted to say, yet wasn't sure how to say it.

"Just spit it out! You..." Here he took a deep breath, he knew that starting a fight would help nothing, beyond the fact, she could kick his ass from here to kingdom come. "You... You know how I felt, no, feel. I love you. I have from the first moment I saw you. Each time you saved us, helped us, I fell for you a little bit more. Now... You own me. My heart beats only for you, my soul craves your companionship."

Yankumi looked at him through tear-filled eyes, he'd said what she'd wanted to say. He'd just said it in a way that she hadn't yet figured out how to. It was now her turn to let him know her feelings.

"You're not the only one. I've loved you from the moment you jumped in and helped me. I trust you as I trust none other. Even my family. You are my heart, the companion of my soul. As much as I don't want you to join my family, to be a normal, law abiding citizen... I want you there with me, to help me when I take over as the head of the Ooedo Clan."

Shin could feel his eyes, they were wide with shock. He hadn't realized she'd felt this way. His breath was coming in short pants, the shock was almost every whelming. Just when he thought he was going to faint, his lips were covered with her own softer, smoother ones. Her tongue swiped at his sealed lips softly, asking gently. With a passion he'd never before admitted, he kissed her back, flipping them so that he hovered over her, his body covering hers.

Their kiss was deep, their passion building. Suddenly she pulled back, the lust in her eyes palpable in the air. Tangling her fingers in his blood red hair, she rested their foreheads together, noses brushing, their breath whispering and mixing.

"I love you, but we are not having sex here. Its too public, that and... I will wait for you."

Closing his eyes, he willed his erection away. Opening them, he saw her breathing deeply trying to calm her racing heart and raging hormones.

"What do you mean? You'll wait for me?" His confusion was quite obvious.

"Until you come home, to me. You leave for Africa in less than a week. I... Can't give myself to you. Not until you come home. Understand now?"

With a sigh and roll of his eyes, he nodded. He knew what she meant, originally, he'd chosen to volunteer in Africa as an escape from her and his feelings for her. Now that he knew that she returned his feelings, well... That changed things considerably. He would go, and he would grow while he was there.

There would be no other woman, no one to steal him away from her. In the end, there was no one else in the world like his Yankumi. Or was the Kumiko now? Either way, she owned him. Just as he owned her. He would come back to her a man grown, with a mans appetites.

In turn, while he was gone, she would learn all she needed to so that she could succeed her grandfather as head of the Ooedo. She'd become a woman in truth, not just his former teacher, but a woman who knew how to please her man. There would in truth, be no other man for her, but for her learning. After all, she was the Oujo, and no one would deny her.

Alright y'all, tell me what you think etc. This is my first foray as an AUTHOR into this fandom.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since Shin had left. She had learned quite a bit, enough to make even her Grandfather blush. The man who had been so unflappable while she had grown up, handling her angry outbursts with aplomb after her parents had died. They were the reason she wanted to be a teacher, her father had been a teacher. That was the true reason her Mother had run away. It had given her freedom, a normal life. How she could have wanted to be away from her family, Kumiko could never fathom.

They were… They were her everything. They were the ones who guarded her back when in a fight, they supported her, made her smile when she was down. Even with Shin now in her heart, she was and always would be Yakuza. When Shin came home, yes home, wherever she was… It was home. It wasn't quite the same in return however, but Shin would understand. He always would. She was Yakuza. He would be her partner when she took over as Head of the Clan. There was no doubt of it. Her Grandfather had seen the changes, as she was learning the bedroom arts, she wasn't quite as… Easy to make spazz.

Kumiko grew more confident in herself, was less likely to send herself hurtling after her students if they were in trouble. She'd begun to think coolly, logically about what was going on. Yes, she would and still did help all her students, however she wasn't just going to throw herself into a situation without knowing all the facts anymore. Yankumi and Kumiko had now blended in personality, the fire of Yankumi's passion with the practicality of Kumiko.

It was amazing what only a year had wrought. It would be interesting to see what two or more would do. She still had at least a year until Shin came home. When he did so, they would announce the engagement, make preparations for the wedding. All the other Clans knew something was up, her Grandfather had kept tight lipped. They all knew the others had seen Kumiko's changes.

There wasn't much they could do however, the Ooedo clan was one of the oldest amongst them. If they truly wanted too, they could own the whole of the country. Yet they kept their territory without an eye for the others territories. It was… Scary just how much might they had at their beck and call, so many skilled fighters and tacticians. They had all heard of the red-headed boy who had always followed Kumiko, protecting her, watching her back. None of them knew what had happened to the boy that the Ooedo clan had taken to calling Young Master Lion. All they knew was that when he disappeared, Kumiko started to change. Become the Oujo they all knew she was destined to be. It wasn't enough of a coincidence that they couldn't put two and two together. It was his leaving that made her evolution.

Kumiko glanced around her, the lighting was perfect, and the seating was arranged. Hopefully her intelligence was right. She didn't want bloodshed tonight… Tonight was supposed to end the bloodshed, she was going to try and unite the Clans. They would all be separate, yet they would answer to her if the need arose. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath only to squeak as she opened them. Leaning quite close to her was her Grandfather. He had succeeded his position to her, not even a full fortnight ago. This meeting had been in the works since before then.

The other Clans were going to learn to fear Kumiko, not just he temper but her words. She could sway them with but a look and a smile, her words were but the icing on top of the cake. She knew she looked beautiful, the kimono she wore had been designed specifically for her. It was done in dark purples and golds, white lilies adorned the hem and the belled sleeves. Her obi was as ivory as the lilies, as was the clip that bound her hair in a cascade of braids and curls.

The make up she wore, it was as light as she could get away with. The kohl around her eyes was a dark gold, while the shadow on the lid and just under her eyes was a shimmering gold. They highlighted her eyes, making them glisten like honey. Holding out her hand for her Grandfather to take, she stood kissing him on the cheek. She knew she should put on some lipstick of some sort. It would help her image of being put together and prepared. This was a formal meeting.

Walking together, they stopped just outside of the bathroom. With a smile, her Grandfather handed her a small tube, looking at it she laughed. Her Grandfather knew her too well sometimes! It was lipstick, in a shade of such a darkly vibrant red that she never would have thought of it herself.

"Thank you Grandfather. You know me so well. I… I'm going to do fine with this aren't I?"

Her Grandfather looked at her, appraising her. "You'll do fine Granddaughter. In fact, you'll do more than fine. Shin will be amazed when he comes home to find what you've done! He must do a lot to catch up to you."

With that, Kumiko was just Kumiko, not Yankumi in anyway. She blushed brilliantly. In that one instant, she knew that her Grandfather also knew about what had been agreed upon by she and Shin. Groaning, she slid into the bathroom to apply the lipstick. She could be hope her Grandfather would not be waiting for her in the hall.

I figure this is as good a place to stop as any. If you REALLY want to know why it took me so godsbedamned long to update… Go ahead and ask. If not… **shrugs** I'm not gonna offer excuses or reasons. They're my own. Now… I'm THINKING I'm gonna switch to Shin next chapter and alternate until we get him home. What do y'all think?


	3. Chapter 3

With a groan, Shin fell back into his bed. The day had been long, they'd begun putting up a school. The foundations had been laid, the building was just a skeleton for now. Soon however, it would be full to bursting with life. Just like his Yankumi. He couldn't wait to be home with her. That was where he belonged. He would not regret the time he had spent here.

Wrinkling his brow in thought, he pulled a pad of paper from the bag next to him on the floor. Slowly, he put together a letter for Yankumi. He outlined his day, telling her how proud he was of the work she was doing. He wondered what she was doing, what she was planning. He knew that she kept the Yakuza side of things out of her letters. After all, she couldn't risk any of them being intercepted, whether by the government or a rival group. He appreciated what she could share with him.

News of her students, the day-to-day things. They spoke of the wedding they would have. He knew only some of those she mentioned, most were not referred to by name. It would be a Yakuza ceremony. It would be then her grandfather would truly announce that she had taken his place and that he had stepped down as Head of the Ooedo.

As he thought, he wrote, the things that had been bothering him, what made him most proud of being here. How he strived to be the man she deserved at her side. Smiling he told her often how much he loved her, told her of the things he would do as her husband. How he wished he could have tasted her before he had left, however he had obeyed her wishes. She'd commanded of themselves no sex, not until he came back to her. She didn't doubt him, but she couldn't give herself to him until she was sure.

He was interrupted by a knock on the edge of the doorframe. There were not true doors here, just flaps of fabric, so instead of calling out to each other when visiting, they'd taken to knocking on the frame. Looking up he called for whomever it was to come on in. As they did so, he immediately regretted doing so. Groaning he snapped, "What do you want?"

The woman, no girl, looked at him her liquid brown eyes looked at him with hurt. Her lips formed a moue of upset, "What'd I do? You've been ignoring me…"

Rolling his own eyes, he finally told her why he had ignored her. He'd tried to be gentle, talking of Yankumi, how beautiful she was, how much a part of his life she had been, and still was. "Because I'm engaged! I _tried_ to be gentle! I tried to be subtle! You couldn't take a hint! I will be your friend, but I cannot, will not be more. Not only would I regret it, Yankumi would kill me!"

She narrowed her eyes at his little rant, " Yankumi this, Yankumi that… Who is she and this Kumiko you talk about? Huh? Do they know about each other? Huh, do they?"

Shin started laughing, he laughed so hard that he had tears rolling down his cheeks. He could just imagine it, Yankumi and Kumiko who happened to be one and the same… He could see her fighting herself, yelling about whores and ambitious young men… Snickering, he looked at Mirakawa, "Yankumi and Kumiko are the same person. Yankumi is her nickname."

That stunned Mirakawa, she hadn't expected them to be the same person. She'd thought… Well it was quite obvious that she'd thought that Shin had been playing two women, to find out that they were the same person… Well it was quite a shock.

Slowly, she backed away from him. The expression on his face had begun to scare her. It was as if the thought of Yankumi getting into a car fight was amusing. Who'd have thought that he was a masochist?

"By the way Mirakawa… Do you fear the Yakuza?" Shin asked, cruelty glinting in his eyes. He wasn't usually cruel, but he'd make her understand just why he would not betray Yankumi. There was no way in hell he'd want the Yakuza after him. They were all to loyal not to mention afraid of Yankumi herself. They would not let him escape, not even to another country. He'd be dead as soon as they caught him.

She looked at him again, a deriding look in her eyes, "I'm not. I have no need to fear. After all, my father is a Clan Head." She expected him to realize his mistake, that he'd been a fool to turn her down.

Instead she saw him begin to laugh again, "He's a Clan Head, yet you are not his heir." As he said that she wondered how he had known that, unless… Her thoughts were interrupted as he spoke once more, "My fiancée is Yamaguchi Kumiko, heir to the Ooedo. Do you understand now?" Seeing the fear in her eyes, he saw that she did.

"Good, now… I'm sure that you don't want to face off with her. Especially seeing as your father wouldn't want to start a war with the Ooedo. They are the oldest Clan, the most respected. Even if the newer Clans have encroached, rather, _tried _to encroach on their territory. They have always been beaten off."

She fled even as he spoke those last words. She knew better than to get on the bad side of the Ooedo. She'd heard the horror stories of those who had betrayed the Ooedo. They were strong, not often cruel unless driven to it. She could see how Shin had been drawn to the Ooedo. They suited his personality. Especially with the brief cruelty that he had shown her just a few moments ago. She admitted to herself that she'd pushed him to it.

With these thoughts and realizations, she let him go from her heart. It had just been a crush in all reality, she'd wanted his attention because he was handsome. Now that she knew who he was, it was impossible.

Shin turned back to his letter, writing of what had happened. He knew this would please Yankumi. Smiling softly, he wrote of how he had been cruel, gently of course. But the girl had deserved it. Yankumi was the only woman for him. Despite the many who had tried to tempt him while he was here. There were the African women who had tried because he was different along with those whom he was volunteering with. All they saw was the dark red hair, the green eyes, and the slowly bronzing skin. His body was more muscular than it had been before he had arrived here.

Smirking he slipped one of the pictures that had been taken of him into the letter. It had been taken just a few weeks before, he'd been in shorts while he'd long ago stripped his shirt. His torso had been sweat streaked and dusty. They'd caught him in profile just as he'd looked over his shoulder, a small smile of pride gleaming on his face. He knew that she'd appreciate the sight, along with the reassurance that he was still hers.

Standing he walked down the hall to where they put their outgoing mail. Many of them wrote almost daily, so most of their letters were mailed once a week. Many of the recipients got their letters almost all at once. Yankumi got many of them that same way, he almost always received many of hers a couple times a month. There was some delay with international mail.

This was their time. All that they were, all that they would be. He couldn't wait to see what she had become in the time he had been away. The curiosity was almost eating him alive. He knew he'd find out in just a few months. The time of his being here was almost coming to an end. He'd been here a year and a half now. They'd agreed on two years. He wanted to feel her slick heat around his shaft, the taste of her on his lips as he devoured her mouth, letting her learn the taste of herself.

He could feel himself hardening quickly, so he set his letter to Yankumi down before hurrying back to his own room. He'd learned quickly to muffle his moans, the heavy breathing could be attributed to sleep or the heat. Moaning… How he wished he could hear hers!

Flopping down on his bed once more, he quickly slid his stiff cock out of his shorts palming the hard length. With practiced motions, he jerked himself off. He knew better than to prolong the pleasure. Not everyone here had the same courtesy as Mirakawa as to knocking before coming in. It'd happened one too many times when they'd first arrived here.

As he came, he imagined himself sheathed deep inside of Yankumi, the feeling of her wetness surrounding him. Groaning he slipped himself back into his shorts, not caring about cleaning himself up right now. Right now he just wanted to sleep. Which he did. As he slid into sleep, he let himself count the days and the hours until he could take her.


	4. Chapter 4

Kumiko sat before the council that had been formed after her dinner with the other Clan heads. This is where life had led her. She would be ready for Shin. One of her teachers sat just to the right of her. He had been an heir to a Clan head; he was now not only her right hand, and he was also the new Clan head. After all, he couldn't be her husband, that place was already taken, nor could he be her bodyguard. He could however, be her teacher and lover. She loved Shin; there was no doubt of that. However, she needed to know what to expect, how to please him. She wasn't sure that she could leave Minato behind when Shin came back.

Wrinkling her brow in thought, she jumped when Minato slid his hand surreptitiously across her thigh, rubbing it through her kimono. She had thought about taking on a female as a teacher, which she had briefly, but had quickly discovered that she would need a man to teach her what a man would like, not just what she would like, what brought stars to her vision. Focusing back on the present, she realized why he had risked touching her in public.

There was apparently a problem in one of the divisions close to Tokyo. One of the smaller Clans who had opposed their joining the Ooedo had been causing problems. They'd begun to deal drugs to high school students, something that the Ooedo had expressly forbid even before they had merged with the rest of the Clans. With them now merged, that law had been passed down. None were to deal to children, or to bring them into the life. They were to wait until they were old enough to make their own decision. Despite the fact that heirs had always been trained from birth, they would now be given the option of leaving the Yakuza behind.

Kumiko wished for others to have the same opportunity that she had been given. After all, if it had not been for her parent's death, she would have been kept away from her Grandfather. The man who had loved and doted on her as even her parents had not. Thinking on him brought to mind something she had kept from Shin, her Grandfather was not doing well. That had been the main reason he had stepped down for her. Which was another thing she had kept from Shin. She knew that he realized she could not tell him everything. She was Yakuza. If her letters were to be intercepted and they realized who she was… There would be no going back.

With effort, she pulled herself once more back to the meeting. She could not keep doing this, thinking of Shin and getting distracted. It would be better once he was here; she knew this as well as she knew her name. She was Ooedo!

Looking at the men in the room through fluttered eyelashes, she plotted her way through what she would do. "Men, this is what we're going to do. We will _not_ let them get away with this! They will be punished. Kill the men, disband the women, keep the children. We will raise them as our own. This shall be their punishment. We will teach their children that they're parents were wrong in selling drugs to children. Some of who could be their children's friends perhaps even their own children. Those… Who are too old to be taught better, they will be killed. We cannot have them sowing discontent amongst the younger ones."

The men around her looked grim, they knew she spoke truly. She would be harsh if she had to. It was not what she wanted to do. It was what she must do. As much as it hurt her to let them do this, no, to order them to do this, she would. Most of them were the same age as that of her own students. She could feel tears beading on her lashes, but she blinked them away. Now was not the time to let her sorrow bleed through.

The men in this room and by affect, those in their care relied on her. They relied on her to be strong enough to do what needed to be done. This just happened to be one of those things. With this slaughter, they would teach the other smaller Clans who opposed their joining; in fact, some of the larger Clans had opposed their joining as well. This would show them they were serious.

If the did not show them, there was no point in continuing with her plans. Letting a smirk bloom on her face, the thought of what was slowly unraveling of her plans, those that had been revealed. Her newest class had of course discovered who she was. What was it with her students?! First Shin and his class then every subsequent class after theirs. For being 3-D students, they sure were nefariously smart…

"Next up gentlemen… I have several people to introduce. They will be joining us. They will answer to me and only me." It was at this point that the shoji screen leading into the room slid to the side, letting in five young men. All of whom were old students of hers. They all gave her shocked looks. They knew how protective she was of them, to let them join her… Answerable only to her… There was something going on, something she hadn't informed them of.

The thought unsettled most, after all this was a woman leading them. Yet, they knew not to question her. After all, she was fearsome when riled. There was none other they would follow with such fervor, nor would they challenge her. They knew better.

"Who are they?" Minato queried. The rest of the men looked at him, they knew of their relationship even if they had not said anything of it. They also knew that Kumiko, no, Kumichou was to be married to Shin. The Young Master Lion. There were whispers about him, how he was as strong if not stronger than the Kumichou.

They were not to be believed. He was her equal if nothing else. He would not rule here. She was queen. The oldest of them watched quietly as the rest puzzled over her bringing students into her Yakuza life. He suspected that they were loyal to her, loyal enough to ensure that what she asked would be done; there would be no question from them.

AN:

I'll be introducing who they are in their own individual chapters. Each dealing with a specific situation…


	5. Chapter 5

Kuma gave a fierce smile. These men had no idea what Yankumi's former students would do for her. Including leaving the civilian world behind. All for her. There was nothing they wouldn't do for her. Especially seeing as Shin wasn't here, his and Shin's class… They had been her first. The first class she'd ever taught. The first class she'd ever proven to that not all teachers or adults were bad. They were the class all of her other classes had come to when they needed to talk about her antics, or just to talk when they felt they couldn't talk to her.

Even Maya had said nothing when he'd talked to her about his decision. She knew that Yankumi would lay down her life for those in her care. Including Kuma before he'd even decided to join Yankumi. There was nothing she could do after all, she loved both of them. Yankumi had become like an older sister to Maya.

"Look here boys… Looks like _our_ Yankumi decided to spring this on them!" Kuma snickered even as he said this, letting the hardened Yakuza men here his amusement. "Yankumi, we will do as you bid. Treat us well." He murmured as he turned his attention back to her. Acting as if the other men in the room, sitting at the same table as his former teacher were unimportant. Which, to her former students, they were. They would only gain importance if they tried to harm her.

"Kuma, be welcome. Along with the rest of you," She cast her glance around the room. Watching with serious eyes as the men once more settled into silence. Smiling softly, she saw her plans coming to fruition within her minds eye. Her caramel eyes glinting with mischief, she motioned to Minato, bringing him closer so that she could whisper in his ear. "Do me a favor, watch my students… You'll see something that the others won't notice."

Indeed he did, even after only watching them for a few moments. Despite having been from different classes of Kumiko's, they all communicated with small movements, flickers of an eyelid, aborted motions with their hands. It was amazing really, the ability they had to communicate as if they were of one mind. Which perhaps they were, they wanted to protect Kumiko. He had a feeling they would do so even after Shin returned, and he would appreciate it. He realized that he hadn't included himself in that statement, but it was true. They would all appreciate it. The need to protect her was great, it always would be.

She was now a queen in their world where before she was only a princess, barely a blip on their radar unless her Clan wanted something. She'd united them in ways others had only hoped to do. Sighing, he turned his attention back to her students. Seeing as a smirk was barely hidden, he leaned back in his seat to watch the explosions that would no doubt knock quite a few of these men down a few pegs.

Kuma stood, slipping out of the room briefly with hardly anyone the wiser. When he came back, he was carrying something in his arms. Noticing this, one of the other men asked "What is that you've got in your arms boy?" Kuma ignored the slight to him as one of Kumiko's chosen group. They'd learn soon enough… Tonight being just the beginning.

"Kuma…" Her reverent whisper silenced the room. In her arms was now a kitten; it couldn't have been more than eight weeks old. Its solemn blue eyes watched her as she explored it's tiny body with her delicate fingers. "Is it a boy… Or a girl?"

"A girl Yankumi. For everything you have done for us, we couldn't find something more suitable for you. You are very much like a cat, strong and prideful, unrelenting in times of duress, as protective as a mother cat defending her young. It is a loss to others that you will no longer be teaching, but a great boon for us. You will guide us, protect us. We will protect you, do as you say, there will be no question. For you will know what needs to be done." Kuma's cohorts were giving him startled looks. Apparently, he wasn't well known for being so… Eloquent.

Kumiko had tears in her eyes, she kept tracing the kittens face and body with just the tips of her fingers. Her fur was long and a silvered gray, suiting the dark blue of its eyes perfectly. Kuma had been right, there was nothing more suited to her than the kitten. It showed just how delicate Kumiko truly was. Even if she never let it show to anyone but those she truly trusted, and she must trust these young men immensely if they had known that a kitten would bring tears to her eyes.

One of her other students stood up, "Yankumi… Wipe those tears from your eyes! We are grateful that you appreciate our gift to you, yet it is nothing for the gift you have given us! You gave us our lives!"

Kuma who had watched silent after his speech agreed by leaning over the table to hug her, she held him back for just a few seconds before gently disentangling herself from him to prevent the kitten from being squished. "I shall name her Aoi. Her eyes are such a gorgeous blue…" She trailed off thinking of what Shin would say, which caused her to snicker.

Kumiko shook herself; it was time to let the men see what her handpicked few could do. It was now her turn to let a fierce grin slip upon her lips. Standing she held the kitten to her chest, nuzzling it. It would be cold out, but she would keep it warm. She slipped it into her kimono, next to her heart, letting its small head poke out to watch the world as she walked. Wincing as the little ones claws sunk into her breast for a brief moment, she breathed a sigh of relief as it realized it was still safe.

"Come now. There is much to be done. Our meal has been over, much has been spoken of, now it is the time for action!" She moved swiftly out the door, all but Minato and her chosen scrambling to follow. Laughter wafted from the group walking with her to the men trying to keep up. It was mocking and full of derision. They had derided her chosen as those she had simply taught; now they were being mocked for not anticipating her very actions that night.

Glancing back at them, Minato added insult to injury, "If you expect to stay on the council… I do suggest that you learn to anticipate our lady's wants and plans. Obviously her students," He laughed as he said this, "No, her chosen know her better than those who watched her grow up! She's a woman now! Stop treating her as if she is a child with childish whims! You have heard her! You've seen her actions! What do you think you are doing?! Do _all_ of you have death wishes?"

This silenced the men who had been about the lambaste Kumiko's chosen. There was no point in doing so when even Minato had a point. Young though he was, he knew Kumiko better than they could ever hope to. He had grown up with her, explored areas unknown to those of the generation trailing behind them. Frowning, they wondered just how long they would stay alive before Kumiko or one of her lieutenants had them assassinated for someone younger, someone who would be less likely to question her.


	6. Chapter 6

Kumiko leaned against the brick wall casually, watching as her chosen worked diligently at what had been asked of them. The kitten that they had given her was still nestled safely against her bosom, its little body vibrating with the force of its purr. The two had bonded quickly, her little Aoi as particular to who came near her as her chosen were. There had been several incidents on the way to Tokyo, more than one of her council would be sporting new scars. She could feel the smirk forming on her face as she thought of some of the places Aoi had gotten the men!

Kuma stood with her; he was her only protection that night. Dressed as she was, most people knew to avoid her. They could see that there was a hunt going on, those who defied her would face her wrath. There had been rumors, even amongst those unconnected with the Yakuza about a woman who had taken complete control of the Underworld and its participants, a woman who would stand no disobedience without good cause.

She ignored the way the silk of her kimono caught and snagged on the rough stone behind her. It was unimportant compared to what was happening throughout Tokyo. The council had not wanted her to come; her chosen had accepted it without batting an eyelash, as if they had expected it, which perhaps they had. Wrinkling her nose, she let her thoughts wander once more to Shin. He would come home to find an empire built in his absence, an empire he would help to enforce, for he would not help her rule it, but enforce her desires.

Shin had always done that, given into her desires even as he tried to talk her out of whatever idea she had come up with. That or protected her when her brilliant idea didn't work out the way she had planned. Wherever he went, all of her first 3-D class would follow, then as she taught more classes, they found others she had taught, mostly through Kuma. From there, they fell into line. If she led them into hell, they would follow. For now Kuma was the de-facto leader, that is until Shin came home.

Kuma was keeping a watchful eye on the street around them, waiting for the chosen to trickle back in from all four corners of Tokyo. They had been sent to subdue or kill those who had ignored Yankumi's order of no drugs and no human trafficking. These were two things she would not stand for; her students were too precious to her to let them become addicts, even if she was no longer teaching. It was one thing Kuma and all the rest of her students admired her for, she was tenacious and never let them stop believing in themselves. Now it was their turn to return the favor, she would never doubt herself in their presence, she was too important to them to let that happen.

Tilting his head, he ignored the sound of her kimono catching on the stone behind her. He could have sworn, wait! There it was, it was the sound of people arguing, it sounded like one of the chosen was already back. He couldn't quite tell who it was, however their orders had been to kill any of the older children, that way they couldn't decide to come back and retaliate against Yankumi and her family.

It was harsh yes, but it had to be done. This was the only way to be sure that all those who would take retribution were nullified. Reaching up, Yankumi rubbed at her temples with one hand, the other still cradling Aoi. This had been a terrible night, having to kill innocent children, all because their elders couldn't behave themselves and keep to an almost legit business.

The Japanese police were hiding within their homes and within their precincts tonight, they had been given warning of what was to happen. None of them wanted to be in the crossfire, the Yakuza took care of things on their own within their own ranks. Oftentimes it was brutal, however it got their message across. Yankumi watched as Iro brought forth a group of children, other of the chosen following behind, carrying those who were too young to walk by themselves. They had driven most of the way, yet this last little bit of distance was to be trod by foot. It was a precaution that had been unanimously agreed upon.

Tilting her head forward, she watched through her lashes as the men and children passed through the shadows coming toward she and Kuma. She saw as Kuma shifted slightly, letting his bulk move to shield her just slightly, as he did so she smiled ever so slightly. His loyalty was appreciated, the fact that he had given up his life for her… Well that made him all the more precious to her.

Over the next half hour, all those who had been sent out returned. Most but not all coming with children cradled within their arms. This was the reason she had chosen this specific group, they not only were loyal to her but were good with children, most either having younger siblings or extended family. Thus making them perfect for the operation.

Tomorrow, they would make the trip home. For the night, now that they were all here, they would make their way to one of the larger Yakuza compounds. They would stay the night there and figure out homes for the children within the next few days. This was something they hadn't been able to do seeing as they weren't sure exactly how many children they would be able to save.

For tonight however, their mission was over. It was now time to go and rest. Time would tell if all those who dissented were suitably dissuaded from their course of unrest. Things would be settled by the time Shin came home, her seat of power uncontested.


End file.
